bubbleversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Bubble
thumb|Логотип издательства. Bubble (ООО «БАБЛ») — издательство, занимающееся выпуском оригинальных комиксов на русском языке. История Издательство было основано в 2011 году, как часть медиахолдинга News Media. Первоначально оно занималось выпуском сатирического журнала Bubble, в котором публиковались комиксы на острые социальные и политические темы. Но после девяти ежемесячных выпусков решено было сменить направление деятельности. left|250pxВ октябре 2012 года издательство запустило четыре ежемесячных серии комиксов о русских супергероях: «Бесобой», «Майор Гром», «Инок» и «Красная фурия». Они имеют общую вселенную. 5 октября 2013 был выпущен специальный бесплатный дайджест, который распространялся только в Воронеже. В 2013-м произошло первое кроссоверное событие Инок против Бесобоя, которое свело вместе двух из четырёх основных героев издательства. В 2014-м в официальных группах ВК и Facebook, а также в Twitter публиковалась серия стрипов с участием русских супергероев, которая была посвящена олимпиаде в Сочи. Также выпускалась серия иллюстраций «Bubble: Назад в прошлое», на которых персонажей отправляли в различные временные периоды. В этом же году начала выходить еженедельная серия стрипов «Адовые новости со Шмыгом!». В июле 2014-го издательство сменило формат комиксов на более компактный, уменьшив тираж с 10 000 экземпляров до 3 000. В октябре 2014-го были запущены две новые ежемесячные серии комиксов: «Экслибриум» и «Метеора». В этом же месяце был открыт интернет-магазин по продаже сопутствующей продукции: футболок с принтами, кружек, чехлов для смартфонов и значков. И стали выходить книги в мягких обложках, являющиеся сборниками отдельных выпусков комиксов. В январе 2015-го года появились первые альтернативные обложки у одиночных выпусков всех шести серий. Позже эта практика была перенесена и на книги. В феврале 2015-го вышла антология комиксов «ZКД: Закон каменных джунглей», ставшая предысторией одноимённого сериала канала ТНТ. В апреле 2015-го издательство стало практиковать выпуск составных обложек. В мае 2015-го вышел первый графический роман «Хроники Инока: Штурм Берлина». В обычном и коллекционном изданиях. Последний положил начало практике издания чёрно-белых версий комиксов. В июне 2015-го появились первые книги с альтернативными обложками. Ими стали первые тома «Майора Грома» и «Инока». В июле 2015-го был издан первый англоязычный артбук «The Art of Bubble», русскоязычная версия появилась в октябре. С октября 2015-го по март 2016-го выходило второе кроссоверное событие «Время ворона», затрагивающие все шесть линеек комиксов. Вместе с ним появилась практика издания выпусков с пустыми обложками. А само событие позже стало первой русскоязычной книгой, изданной в твёрдом переплёте. В октябре 2015-го вышла настольная игра «Осада Асулбурга». Также был выпущен тематический набор игральных карт, иллюстрированный персонажами четырёх первых комикс-серий. Открыт предзаказ на настольную игру «Экслибриум». И запущен ежеквартальный журнал комиксов для всех возрастов «Зигги: Космический хомяк». 3 октября 2015 года издательство объявило о создании киноподразделения «Bubble Studios», которое займётся экранизацией комиксов. С октября 2015 года серии публикуются на английском языке на платформе «ComiXolgy». 26 октября 2015 года было открыто подразделение «Bubble Visions», ориентированное на издание авторских комиксов. В декабре им была издана первая книга «Кошки-мышки: Старый новый друг». 13 марта 2016 года издательство стало проводить свою собственную конвенцию «Хомякон». 21 апреля 2016 года издательство запустило англоязычный официальный сайт. 24 мая 2016 года стартовала кампания на kickstarter по сбору средств на издание первого тома комикса «Экслибриум» в твёрдой обложке на английском языке. Она успешно завершилась 23 июня и книга вышла под названием «…And the door will open». В июне 2016-го был выпущен фотоальбом «Sexy Bubble Girls», содержащий фотографии косплейщиц, изображающих персонажей вселенной Bubble. thumb|rightВ сентябре 2016 года на краснодарском первом городском фестивале фантастики и комиксов #МАРСНАШ 2016 издательство стало победителем в номинации «лучший комикс». В августе 2016 года вышел комикс «Bubble Multiverse: Битва богов», за которым в сентябре последовала игра «Bubble Multiverse». В сентябре 2016-го вышел сборник комиксов от участников проекта «Российскому комиксу — быть!», который был создан при активном участии издательства. В 2016 году подразделением «Bubble Visions» был выпущен спецвыпуск «Инок: Король вечеринок» и книги «Кошки-мышки: Подвиг каждый день», «Цезарь Великолепный», «Клуб» и «Якутия». В декабре 2016 года появились фигурки Ники Чайкиной по мотивам серий комиксов «Красная фурия». left|250pxВ декабре 2016 года в рамках инициативы «Второе дыхание» четыре основные супергеройские серии завершились на пятидесятых номерах и была выпущена книга «Точка невозврата», рассказывающая альтернативные истории главных героев этих линеек. В январе 2017-го они были перезапущены с новой нумерацией: «Бесобой» сохранил старое название, «Майор Гром» стал называться «Игорь Гром», «Инок» превратился в «Мироходцев», «Красная фурия» в «Союзников». Тираж новых серий был увеличен до 5 000 экземпляров, в трёх последних были переработаны страницы синопсисов, чтобы сделать их уникальными для каждой серии. Также издательство отказалось от полных обложек, оставив только лицевые. На обложках стали указываться фамилии сценариста, художника и колориста, подобно западным комиксам. В феврале 2017 года состоялась премьера короткометражного фильма «Майор Гром». Позже по нему был выпущен англоязычный артбук «Major Grom: Behind the Scenes». В марте 2017-го была заморожена игра «Bubble Multiverse». 300px|rightВ 2017-м подразделением «Bubble Visions» были выпущены комиксы: «Майор Гром: Шанс», «Тагар», «ДружКомикс: В поисках первородного мема», «Кошки-мышки: Счастье в твоих руках», «Пиджаки и револьверы: Ящик раздора», «Приключения Коти и друзей: Весёлые этюды», «Заговор единорогов: Наследие», а также «Гоголь: Комикс», выпущенный совместно с телеканалом «ТВ-3». В сентябре 2017-го журнал «Зигги: Космический хомяк» был официально признан закрытым и на его замену пришла серия «Крутиксы». Также была запущена линейка «Легенды Bubble». Первым комиксом в ней отметилось первое же переиздание «Хроник Инока». В том же месяце книги «Второго дыхания» стали издаваться в твёрдом переплёте. В марте 2018-го состоялось третье кроссоверное событие «Охота на ведьм». В апреле 2018-го вышла книга «Зигги и Шмыг уничтожают вселенную Bubble» — первый проект подразделения «Bubble Жесть». С июня 2018-го книги серий «Второго дыхания» издаются и в твёрдом и в мягком переплёте. Все дополнительные материалы перекочевали в первый вариант, тогда как во втором остались только обложки выпусков. Издания в твёрдом переплёте, начиная со вторых томов «Второго дыхания», могут включать в себя то же количество номеров, что два или три издания в мягком. Hc and tpb diff 1.png|Различия твёрдого и мягкого переплётов. Hc and tpb diff 2.png|Различия дополнительных материалов. Hc and tpb diff 3.png|Различия размеров страниц. Hc and tpb diff 4.png|Различия в размерах книг. Hc and tpb diff 5.png|Различия составов выпусков. В июне 2018-го стартовал конкурс поиска новых авторов и художников «Новые герои Bubble». В сентябре 2018-го завершилась серия «Мироходцы». В октябре 2018-го вышел комикс «Зигги и Шмыг спасают Comic Con Russia». С октября 2018-го по март 2019-го выходило четвёртое кроссоверное событие «Крестовый поход». В ноябре 2018-го издательство Italy Comics напечатало тиражом в 500 копий для фестиваля «Lucca Comics and Games Festival 2018» по четыре выпуска серий «Бесобой», «Экслибриум» и «Майор Гром». Комиксы стали первым изданием на итальянском языке и в то же время первым печатным изданием на другом языке, выполненным не Bubble. left|300pxВ новогодний период 2018—2019 издательство провело первую благотворительную акцию. При покупке любого комикса из серии «Легенды Bubble» в период с 17 декабря 2018-го по 6 января 2019 года 20 процентов от его стоимости перечислялось на счёт детского хосписа «Дом с маяком». Также, 29 декабря 2018-го, на новогодней вечеринке в клубе «Папа Вейдер» состоялся аукцион по продаже комиксов, скетчей и фигурок, в хоспис с него были направлены все вырученные средства. Всего было перечислено 71 594 рубля, из них 68 150 рублей с аукциона и 3 444 рубля с продаж серии. В декабре 2018-го завершились серии «Экслибриум», «Метеора» и «Крутиксы». В 2018-м подразделением «Bubble Visions» были выпущены книги «Вольф Хельсинг», «Пиджаки и револьверы: Праздник в красных тонах» и «Семь сыновей: Джайкарн — Глава первая». В октябре 2019-го состоится премьера полнометражного фильма «Майор Гром: Чумной доктор». Интересные факты Логотип издательства выполнен шрифтом CFB1 Captain Narrow. Превью первых выпусков «Бесобоя» и «Красной фурии» шло приложением к журналу «MAXIM» №10 за октябрь 2012 года, а «Инока» и «Майора Грома» к «Афише» от 5 октября. Для рекламы четырёх супергеройских комикс-серий Ашотом Габреляновым, отцом Артёма, была придумана вирусная кампания, которую провело бюро «Рабочее Название». 3 октября 2012-го года на московских досках объявлений появилось объявление следующего содержания: «Семья супергероев снимет квартиру в вашем районе. Двушку, потолки не ниже 7 метров, желательно с парковкой на крыше, титановый санузел. Славяне. Без в/п. Своевременную расплату гарантируем. Восстановим справедливость в жэке. 8 (495) 225-90-64, Красная фурия». На следующий день появилось ещё одно: «МДВД России, упражнение утренних тел по гор. Москве. 102021, г. Москва, ул. Перловка, 38. Ввиду участившихся заявлений граждан о нападении чертей, вурдалаков, оборотней и нежити на жителей района, ПУВД города Москвы проводит набор добровольцев-супергероев в группы реактивного реагирования. При подаче заявлений необходимо предоставить 2 фото (без маски), матовые. Описание супергеройских сил просьба заверить у нотариуса. Майор И. Гром Подробности по автоответчику: 8 (495) 225-90-64». На автоответчике проигрывалось следующее: «Вы позвонили в секретную службу супергероев. Если ваш город захватывают инопланетные агрессоры и вам нужна помощь, нажмите 1. Если вы хотите получить информацию о супергероях, действующих в вашем округе, нажмите 2. Для того, чтобы узнать об условиях приёма в службу супергероев, нажмите 3». Furia snimet kvartiru.png|'Семья супергероев снимет квартиру' Major ishet nechist.png|'Призыв в супергеройские силы' thumbВ декабре 2012 года в парке Горького в Москве был установлен счётчик в виде каменного круга с календарём майя. В его центре были размещены электронные часы, отсчитывающие дни и часы до наступления 21 декабря. Этот день завершал мезоамериканский календарь и многими считался концом света. Также на часах был указан адрес ныне не функционирующего сайта «конецблизок.рф» (домен был зарегистрирован 12 ноября), на котором были изображены силуэты четырёх основных супергероев с подписью «Кто спасёт мир?». При нажатии на любой из них загружался официальный сайт издательства. Также распространялись объявления на подъездах жилых домов следующего содержания: В связи с наступающим концом света Управление ЖПХ района предупреждает: всем жителям района необходимо погасить долги за свет до 21.12.2012 года. Также просьба до указанной даты предоставить показания счётчиков хороших/плохих дел, совершённых вами! Управление ЖПХ района не несёт ответственности за конец света! Записаться на последний космический шаттл можно по телефону: (495) 225-90-64. Подробная информация на веб-сайте: конецблизок.рф. С уважением, Управление ЖПХ района. Автоответчик записывал на шаттл всех позвонивших. Помимо этого также встречался постер формата A3 с планом эвакуации Москвы при наступлении конца света, который был согласован Дартом Вейдером. Konec blizko.png|'Скриншот сайта конецблизко.рф' Space shuttle.png|'Объявление от Управления ЖПХ' Evacuation map.png|'План эвакуации Москвы при наступлении конца света' Статьи *Артём Габрелянов о комиксах про Бесобоя, Майора Грома и Инока (20.11.2012) *Габреляновы и российская империя комиксов (6.05.2014) *Как делают и продают комиксы в России: интервью с Артёмом Габреляновым (11.05.2014) *Кто пишет, рисует и продает комиксы про русских супергероев(25.06.2014) *Осада Асулбурга (08.07.2014) *Интервью Артёма Габрелянова сайту Geekster.ru (07.09.2014) *Будущее российских супергероев: куда движется Bubble? (25.09.2014) *Страна должна знать своих супергероев! (4.10.2014) *Мне говорили, что в России нельзя делать комиксы, а теперь мы экранизируем «Майора Грома» (5.10.2015) *Создатели Bubble о разработке игры по мотивам комиксов и онлайн-платформы для читателей (19.10.2015) *Интервью с продюсерами Фёдором Каном (Storm Production) и Владимиром Бесединым (Bubble Studios) (15.07.2016) *SDCC 2016 Preview: BUBBLE Comics and Building a Comic Book Industry (19.07.2016) *Russia's only comics publisher doubles down at Comic-Con in the shadow of Putin-Trump storm (22.07.2018) Ссылки *Официальный сайт издательства *Официальный англоязычный сайт издательства *Магазин мерчендайза *Твиттер издательства *Страница Bubble в социальной сети «ВК» *Страница Bubble в социальной сети «Facebook» *Канал на YouTube *Страница Bubble на Comixology Категория:Издательство